


Beyond the Fields

by laine_donnelly



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laine_donnelly/pseuds/laine_donnelly
Summary: this is also cross on both my tumblrs (@laines-diary and @bostonbackes; laines-diary is my writing blog, bostonbackes is my main). also: so for those of you who read my story 'There’s Something in the Cornfield', first of all, thank you so much! :D it means a lot 💜 and second, you’ll probably recognize this





	Beyond the Fields

You can’t trust cornfields,

Especially the ones that seem to stretch on for miles.

There are things that live in them we cannot see, and quite frankly, aren’t sure we want to.

Everyone tells you to avoid them at night, 

Yet there are those foolish enough who don’t listen.

These….creatures….are things we fear in the dark, things that make us clutch our loved ones a little closer, lock our doors a little tighter. 

It’s human nature to fear the things in the field. 

The things that hide in them are far worse than we can imagine. 

They know we fear them, 

After all, they have ears. 

The _swish_ of the fields in the wind?

Listen closely, it’s a warning. 

And the scarecrows? 

Well...

You really should listen to us when we say

** _You can’t trust cornfields._ **

** _Especially the ones that seem to stretch on for miles. _ **

**Author's Note:**

> this is also cross on both my tumblrs (@laines-diary and @bostonbackes; laines-diary is my writing blog, bostonbackes is my main). also: so for those of you who read my story 'There’s Something in the Cornfield', first of all, thank you so much! :D it means a lot 💜 and second, you’ll probably recognize this


End file.
